The Life as a ODST
by mlp brony fifer
Summary: a team of ODST's are sent onto a unknown planet to retreive data back from the UNSC ship Midsummer Night. but while on the planet they learn about a new threat to the UNSC that has been living on that world ever since they were first let out.
1. Chapter 1

I am Private Joseph Fifer. I am a newly made ODST. I am with a team of veteran ODST to teach me how to operate properly and be good on a team. "Hey rookie. Get your pod prepped and be prepared to drop." Jenkins said. I may have to explain the people I am with. Jenkins is the demolitions expert on the team. He can take out a covenant base if all he had was his trusty rocket launcher. Sally is the sniper expert. She is so good at sniping she gets at the least 2 kills with every shot. And last but not least is Conner; he is the leader of the team and a master strategist. You never want to go up against him in a war of strategy. I started to prep my pod with the usual stuff and more that they want me to practice with. A grenade launcher, shotgun, assault rifle and a magnum. As soon as my pod was prepped sally and Conner walked into the room. "Okay Jenkins, joseph, get over here." We both walked over and we all stood around the table. He brought up a map of our mission area. "Okay our mission objective is to retrieve data from a crashed UNSC ship called the midsummer night. It was destroyed by a covenant corvette when it was helping Noble team take out a high class corvette that needed to be destroyed. The data on the midsummer night is important to the UNSC and if it falls into covenant hands. The midsummer night is on a planet that is unknown. We are gonna be dropping in a few minutes so be sure your pod is prepped and in it by the time to drop is that understood?"

"Sir yes sir."

"Then get in your pods." I went inside of my pod in between sally and Jenkins and they closed soon after. I don't really have much luck with drops. Last time I had the worst luck ever when I landed right in front of a hunter. And the time before that I landed in a lake. The pods started to turn and stopped. Before we drop I have a couple things to say. I am not like normal ODST. My main color is forest green and my secondary is gold. All my drill sergeants made me work the hardest because of my chosen colors but they never made me change. As our pods were released we started to fall towards the unknown planet. Our pods were just about to enter atmosphere when my pod was hit by something. "Private your pod was hit by a little asteroid and it is fine but your course has been changed severely. I will send our landing coordinates to your hud." I heard Conner say.

"No need. I will meet you at the objective." I said.

"Okay. Good luck private." That was the last thing I heard before we got out of radio range. As soon as I landed I searched the perimeter. As soon as I saw that it was clear I went over to my pod to see how far away I was from the objective. Turns out that I landed much closer to where we were supposed to go. I grabbed all of my weapons keeping out my assault rifle. Before I left the pod I got some radio chatter from the pod so I responded. "ODST team Charlie respond. I repeat respond."

"This is private fifer from Charlie team. Go ahead command. Over."

"We have life readouts of the planet and they are massive. We also have a corvette that is hidden somewhere on the surface so also be aware of covenant forces. Also private where is your squad?"

"We got separated in the drop and we lost radio contact one we hit the ground."

"Well try to link up back with your squad. The planet is danger level red. Every team we sent down has been killed by something on this planet and we have no resources as to what. Good luck private."

"I don't need luck command. Over and out." I started to look at my teams' readouts since I am the teams' medic and Jenkins said that if I mess up he will kill me. So far Conner and sally's were good but Conner's was down a little more than them. Must have been injured from the drop I guessed. I started to head towards the objective and the plant life around was weird. As I was walking I kept on hearing noises. But every time I turned there was nothing. At some point I reached a human building. "A human building? Here? Maybe it has a radio." I said to myself. I started to go towards the building. When I got inside the building there were human and covenant weapons everywhere. Every room I went into had blood in it. After looking through the entire building I found a radio that was on. I walked over and sat down at the radio and I started to tune it. As soon as I got it tuned I heard some human chatter.

_This is a repeating message to all UNSC on or in orbit of this world. Get off and away from the planet. The planet is all hostile. The elites and brutes released a parasite of some sort. I repeat get off planet. (Yelling and gunfire in the background) they broke in everybody open fire. (More gunfire) gahhhh._

As the message ended I tried to find the frequency for my radio but then chatter starting coming up on my own radio. "Rookie if you can hear me please respond I repeat respond."

"This is private fifer. I read you over."

"Private. For once I am glad to finally hear your voice. Where are you?"

"I am at a human structure. I am trying to get back into contact with command."

"Say again did you say human structure?"

"Yes I did. I am relaying you my coordinates. How are Conner and sally?"

"They are with me right now. They are really glad to see that you are still alive. If we have radio contact we should be to your coordinates soon. Over."

"Okay. I will tell you what command told me when you get here."

"Likewise. Heading to position. It's nice to hear you again."

"Likewise over and out." I turned off my radio and I started to bring all the weapons in here to the radio room. After a couple of hours of waiting I thought I heard something break. I took my assault rifle with me as I went to check it out. I got to what broke and it was a vase. I put down my weapon when I heard something behind me and when I turned I got knocked out.


	2. Chapter 2

"I think you need to start looking before you swing Jenkins."

"Well I'm sorry I thought he was a hostile."

"What hostile wears forest green and gold?"

"Quit it both of you. He's waking up." I started to open my eyes and I was immediately blinded by a bright light. When my eyes adjusted I noticed that sally, Jenkins, and Conner were all standing around me. I tried to sit up but sally pushed me back down. "No joseph. You are injured because of a certain somebody." She said looking at Jenkins. "But all you need is a patched up head and you should be good."

"Well that's good but where is my helmet?" I asked. Jenkins handed it to me and before I put it on I realized that the visor was cracked and missing pieces in multiple places. "Sorry about that. Thought you were hostile." He said. "So what information did you want to tell us?"

"Well they tried to contact Conner but you guys must have been far away from your pods by the time they tried to contact you. I luckily was scouting a perimeter and was just coming back for my other supplies. We also have a couple problems."

"Such as?"

"The covenant."

"WHAT. What did they say about them?" Conner asked.

"They have a shipped landed somewhere on the planet. But then I learned something else."

"What."

"That's just it. I just learned about them before I got knocked out. I am trying to radio in the supplies needed to make sure we get to the objective." I said getting up this time without being pushed back down. "Well can you tell us what the message was?" sally asked.

"I can do better than that. I can replay it for you cause I saved it into the helmet." I picked up my helmet and I looked for the message. As soon as I found it I started to play it.

_This is a repeating message to all UNSC on or in orbit of this world. Get off and away from the planet. The planet is all hostile. The elites and brutes released a parasite of some sort. I repeat get off planet. (Yelling and gunfire in the background) they broke in everybody open fire. (More gunfire) gahhhh._

As soon as the message ended they all stood there in shock as I walked back to the radio and I heard static I started to try to find the frequency for it but when I found it, it was both good and bad._ "ODST team Charlie. I regret to inform that we are needed to help try to defend a planet called Harvest. Even though we are leaving we are sending supplies needed to survive until we get back. The list includes 3 carrier warthog, 2 regular machine turret warthogs, 2 mongoose, and 1 scorpion. As in weapon wise the weapons include 2 miniguns, a crate full of assault rifle ammunition, a crate full of DMR ammunition, a crate full of Shotgun shells, and a crate full of ammo for everything else. We are also sending in multiple platoons of marines to help keep control of any area you choose to defend. If the ship is going to go down we will send a repeating long range transmission to you and other ships about the ships death and about you. We also read that Private Fifer's helmet is broken so we are sending him something special that command thinks he is worthy of and he is gonna be getting a promotion without the adjustments or special chemicals to turn him into one. All you got to do is deploy a green flare to mark your position and the pelicans will start dropping off your supplies. This message will repeat until the green flare is popped. Good luck." _I saved the transmission and I went onto the roof and I popped a green flare. As I walked back down the stairs Conner was talking to sally. When he saw me he stopped and walked over to me. "I saw you go up onto the roof with one of the flares. We getting supplies?"

"We are getting supplies and a lot of them. The ship is needed to help defend a planet called Harvest. So they sending in as much supplies they think we will need to defend." Just then we all started to get some static over the radio before it became clear. "This is pelican 492 we are hoping to get radio contact with ODST team Charlie please respond."

"This is Commander Conner of team Charlie. What is your current ETA?"

"We are over your flare and just waiting to hear from you. If you don't mind coming outside so we know you are human we will start dropping off your supplies."

"Okay I am gonna walk outside the door and- OH JESUS THAT IS A LOT OF PELICANS!" Conner yelled. We all went outside and we saw what he was talking about. He then turned to me with a tiny bit of an angry and surprised look on his face. "Just exactly did they send?" he asked me. I handed him all the information I wrote down and I could tell he nearly fainted when he saw the list. As the pelicans started to drop off either troops or supplies I walked back inside. After a couple hours the pelican left and when I walked outside I saw that they already set up a wall with multiple turrets. When Conner saw me he walked over with something in his arms. It was a small box. "They said that they sent this to you along with an entire crate. mind opening it so we can see what you got?" He asked. Sally and Jenkins walked over and waited for me to open it. When I opened it we all gasped even the marines around us. It was a forest green Mark VI Spartan helmet. "When they said that they had given you a promotion I didn't know it would be big." Conner said. The helmet was pretty standard even though it was a Mark VI helmet. It also had a blue visor. "You gonna put it on or what rookie?" Jenkins said. As I put on the helmet I felt a little zap in the back of my neck as it came online.

**Host detected. Starting up. AI starting up. Radar starting up. Shields starting up. Start up complete.**

"Did it just say AI starting up?" sally asked in astonishment. Just then on a nearby map a little body appeared. "So this is where I am gonna live for a awhile. Oh hello there. I am AI 2745. Or Sapphire." She said. I walked over and she seemed to look me over.

"Hmm. Thought I was gonna be put in use of a actual trained Spartan. Well I guess all of us can't be choosers. You are Private Joseph Fifer made Major General today born on Earth and is now today 17." She said surprising the ODST's. "Just think. The rookie is made Major General and is a Spartan. How lucky is this guy?" Jenkins joked but getting punched in the shoulder by sally. "Why didn't you tell us it was your birthday Joseph?" sally asked. As soon as she asked that question I started to run into the building and I ran into the closest room with a door and I shut it. After a couple of minutes there was a banging on the door. "Joseph. It's me sally. Can I come in?" she asked. As I let her in she closed the door behind her. "Joseph. Why did you run away after I asked it was your birthday?"

"I rather not say." I said taking off the helmet fearing that sapphire is able to look at my memories.

"But why?"

"IT'S BECAUSE OF WHAT HAPPENED ON THIS VERY DAY THAT I JOINED THE ARMY." I yelled surprising her and me starting to cry in the process.

"Come on. It's okay. Just tell me what happened and it will all go away."

"it was when I turned 16 old enough to join the army and my parents were at the airport wishing me luck as I was about to board the plane. Just then a corvette appeared out of nowhere and it bombarded all of the planes there. After the planes were all smithereens the covenant started to flow into the airport killing everybody. Men, woman, children. It didn't matter to them. They were getting closer and closer and the marines stationed at the airport put up a good fight but were overwhelmed quickly. At least 3 brutes had seen me and my family and they were starting to charge. We all started to run and my little sister fell. I ran back for her and I threw her out of the way just as a brute swung his arm hitting me into a wall. As I fell to the floor I saw the brutes dragging my family out of the airport. I was picked up by one of the brutes and it was about to impale me when its head when to the side violently and it dropped me. When I looked at where the shot had come from a marine was standing there with a magnum waving at me. I was about to wave back when at least 4 brutes all tackled him and I could hear his screams. His magnum came rolling over to me and I picked it up and I started to shoot at the covenant. I was about to get swarmed when an explosion went off. When I turned around a Spartan was right there. When he went into action I knew the reason why they called him a demon. He went through them all as if they were paper. As soon as they were all dead I fell into an unconscious state. When I woke up I was at a medical bay on one of the frigates. They said that the planet I was on was lost and that they almost lost me as well." As soon as I finished I started to cry again and sally held me in her arms and I slowly fell asleep in her arms.


	3. Whoopsies

**Hey guys and girls reading this story I have a few things to say. First of all I am a idiot by making this story first. Because this is the 3rd chapter of the life of Joseph Fifer. So I am a blundering idiot. Also here is the order that they must be read in to get a full series out of it:**

**The life as a Marine**

**The life as a Sniper**

**The life as a ODST**

**The life as a Spartan**

**The life as a outcast**

**These are the first 5 parts of it and I am really sorry that I am doing things out of order but as soon as I am able to write the first 2 I will and put them up immediately. Also if you have any suggestions for the future parts of this I will gladly take suggestions because I am hoping to make a 10 part series of it. Well that is all I got for now so this is MLP Brony Fifer signing off. Chow.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys and girls reading this story I got one quick thing to say. And that thing is about the length. I realized that I am probably going to be trying to make all the chapters longer like to 2000 through 3000 words. This means that MAJOR Scenes are probably going to be around 5000 words long. Jesus Christ am I going to be working hard. Well I only wanted to tell you this and it is starting this chapter.**

When I woke up I saw that sally was no longer in the room with me. So as I got up I stretched my back and walked out the door. As soon as the door shut I heard a scream. As I ran outside I could hear yelling. "SO WE HAVE A STOWAWAY AYE. WELL LET ME SHOW YOU WHAT WE DO WITH STOWAWAY'S." as soon as I got outside I looked to where the screaming was coming from until I found it. It was ruby screaming. And a Marine was holding a magnum to her head. I quickly pulled out my magnum and I shot the pistol out of the Marine's hand before I ran over and helped ruby up. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE SOLDIER? MESSING WITH MY ORDERS." He yelled.

"You were about to fucking shoot my sister. How about you explain yourself." I said.

"I AM A SERGANT SOLDIER. NOW GET OUT OF MY WAY!" he yelled.

"No sir."

"Arrest this man. ARREST HIM." He yelled. That was when I saw Jenkins, Conner, and sally run over.

"What the hell is going on here?" Conner yelled. I was about to speak when the sergeant cut me off.

"This soldier defied a direct order from me and stopped me from doing my job." He said smiling.

"Joseph. What is the meaning of this?" Conner asked.

"Ruby come over here." As she ran over I heard sally gasp as she came over and started to hug me. "He was about to murder my sister. I do not know why she is here." I said.

"Sally take her inside." Conner said. As sally came over and led her inside I was glad that she was safe for now. But as I looked back at Conner and the sergeant the sergeant looked like he was about to blow. "So what can I do to him? He is yours right?" the sergeant said smiling.

"Yes he is mine. But what do you think general?" he said looking at me.

"I think nothing." I said and the sergeant immediately opened his mouth and his cigar fell out and landed on the ground. After a couple seconds he looked at me and then ran away like he was being chased by a hunter. It made both me and Conner laugh for a little bit. "Okay inside. You got some explaining to do." He said. We walked into the building and started to look around until we finally found the room with sally and Jenkins. I didn't even notice him come inside. As we closed the door I found that sally and ruby were becoming really good friends. As soon as we walked in and closed the door I sat down and Conner leaned on a wall. "So ruby. Why did you come onto the surface?" I asked her.

"The nice man wanted me to come down here in case he couldn't come back he also sent down your trophies that you told me about from when you were a recruit." She said smiling.

"Oh really now?" I said.

"Yep. It was in the giant crate." She said with another smile.

"I want to actually see what you have in there. I feel like having a good laugh." Jenkins said. So we all walked out to the crate. It took a couple minutes but when I finally found button I pushed it. It opened up quite slowly but when it was fully open I could see that Jenkins and sally had their mouths open in awe. As I walked over even I had my mouth open in awe. Inside wasn't just what I had taken as trophies but inside was Spartan armor. It was forest green and gold. Holy shit. But I don't think I am yet ready to be a Spartan. Probably because I just became an ODST. As I walked in I had found all the energy swords I had taken from the elites I killed. I quickly grabbed 3 and I toss one to Jenkins, sally, and Conner. When they caught them they all looked at me confused. "Let's see how you do. 3 v 2. Ruby want to help?" I asked her.

"YES." She said immediately bringing out her red energy sword. I must say that she had actually been practicing. While my short time on the ship I have been teaching ruby how to use a sword. I was actually debating whether to let her learn herself like I did or just teach her. And I decided to just teach her. I mean she is so fast on her feat whenever we dueling I won 7 of the 12 times. And that was from me using my duel energy swords. "So you guys up to it?" I said. They all looked at each other for a second before they looked and nodded.

"Outside the wall in a few minutes." I said. As they walked off I turned and looked at ruby. "How about pull back attack?" I asked her. I know you would want to know what that is but wait until we actually have the fight. As me and ruby started to walk towards the front gate I saw that we had an audience on the wall. As soon as we went through the front gate I saw that they were on the right so we went to the left. As soon as we stopped all of us took out our energy swords as we all charged. Now here is the pullback attack. You get in close and strike but then you jump back to avoid getting hit. And ruby was a master at that because of her speed. As I made first contact with Conner and sally as ruby engaged Jenkins. I must say that ruby was making quick work of Jenkins. Basically because he is slow and he gets angry very easily. I pushed back sally and Conner and I jumped back before they could strike. I then focused on sally first because I do not know how skilled with a sword Conner is. As I continued the maneuver I could see that sally was having a very hard time trying to block my every strike. And she knew that one hit and she would be out for the count. I kept it up as I moved faster than before until I finally broke through her defenses and stunned her. She fell over and laid there for a couple seconds before she got up and moved off to the side. I was about to turn my focus onto Conner when I heard ruby scream. When I looked over I saw that Jenkins had finally taken out ruby which I was surprised at. But then I figured out ruby might of just been playing with him and got over confident. I then saw ruby get up and move over next to sally but not before she toss me her sword and I was duel wielding.

As soon as I caught the sword I charged. Let me just say that even after just engaging ruby Jenkins had gotten less predictable. I kept on swinging but I couldn't seem to get past any of their defenses. I mean like that they were almost as fast as me but they were fast enough to keep on blocking me. Then I decided to see if something would work again. I stopped my attacks and they all looked at me expecting me to attack again but then I slammed the hilts into each other and I was reunited with old pal. But this time. It was red and green. I could hear ruby screaming with delight and Conner and Jenkins had their mouths open in awe as I lept at them. I could tell they were surprised at my sudden burst of speed and strength.

I was even quicker than before and I was more skilled with this kind of sword then the single ones. But even with my new obtained speed they were still blocking all of my attack. So I started my mini tornado. I could see their faces because I was spinning so fast it was like I was staying in one spot. I could see them try to run away but they got trapped into my mini vortex and they came flying at me and I knocked them into the wall stunned. As I slowly stopped spinning I fell over very dizzy before I got up and I immediately got tackled by ruby causing me to laugh. As she got off of me and I got up I split my word and I handed hers again. I then walked over to the others and they had mouths open in awe. "Mind if you teach us how you fight like that?" sally asked with a smile.

"Maybe. You might be able to train with ruby when I am teaching her." I said smiling back.

"I am okay with that." Conner said.

"Well I do actually have a question. Do we have a mechanic around here?" I asked. As they shook their head no I just shrugged and we walked inside. "How about you guys head off and go get some grub. I think I might work on the armor." I said. As they walked off I walked over to the crate and I opened it. I then realized that I was going to need some help so I walked over and put on my new helmet. "Why hello Joseph. Finally decided you need me?" sapphire said.

"Well I do need your help to modify my new armor. But I am only going to wear it after I finish this mission." I said.

"Well I can't tell you what to do. So what do you need help with?" she asked.

"Modifying my gear. I want to try to hook up some jackal gauntlets to the armor." I said.

"That is going to be fun." She said as I collected the gauntlets and walked over to the suit. "So on one arm or two?" she asked me.

"Two."

"Okay then. Open the back panel where the spine is on your back." As I opened it I swear it was heavy. "Okay put your hand to the panel." As I said that I felt a sharp jolt. "Much better. Now I will be able to interface the gauntlets with the armor." She said.

"English please."

"So then you can access them and so they can become a part of the armor."

"That's all you had to say." I said.

"Too bad. Okay grab one of the gauntlets and touch it to the left arm just below the wrist." As I put it onto the wrist I got another volt. "Rotate it 90 degrees." As I did that I heard a click. "Now let go." When I let it go it turned 90 degrees and it went into the armor. "Okay testing ignition." It started to turn again slowly before it ignited. "Going to need to increase the speed by 80 percent. And igniting again." it turned a lot faster this time and it ignited faster. "Okay now put a gauntlet on the right arm." I did it again and then I twisted it 90 degrees. Then we test ignited it again and she adjusted it. "Okay gauntlets set. What else you want to do?" she asked.

"Well I did have a few ideas…"


	5. Chapter 4

When me and Sapphire finished with our modifications I went to see if anybody was still at the mess hall. When I got there I found that they were still here so I grabbed some food and went over and sat down. "What took you so long Joseph?" Sally asked.

"Wait until you see." I said taking off my helmet.

"Well Sally told us why you had ran away earlier today. I'm guessing that you didn't want to be reminded about losing your parents." Conner asked.

"That is correct but I think I am now over it." I said.

"Well that's good. So when do you usually train ruby?" Conner asked.

"well we always do it after lunch." I said.

"well does this mean we have to listen to him sir?" Jenkins asked Conner.

"yep."

"well crap." He said causing us all to laugh. As soon as we finished eating we all went into the front and found 5 other Marine's. When they saw us they ran over. "Hey sir. We heard that you were training people with swords. Mind if we do it to?" a man asked.

"Sure. The more the merrier. Let me just go grab 5 more swords." As I quickly ran away from the gate and over to the crate I could hear Sapphire muttering. "What you muttering about?" I asked her.

"Well, have you found out where the midsummer night landed?" she asked me as I walked into the crate and started to grab swords. "no we haven't. why do you ask?" I said.

"because I think I just found it. It's like I can hear the ships AI calling for help." She said.

"well then tomorrow we will go after it." I said.

"that would be good." As I ran straight back over to the gate as soon as I got there I handed a sword to each of the Marine's. "okay I want 2 lines of 4." I said. When they all got into line I pulled ruby over. "hey ruby how about you practice being sneaky and having some fun with the newbies?" I said causing her to smile. As we walked back over to them they were talking a little bit. "okay newbies time to start the lesson. First of all it is time to find out how fast you can swing. Mind helping a little Sapphire?" I asked.

"gladly."

"okay when I stand in front of you I want you to swing." As I stood in front of each of them they could swing pretty fast but a few of them could improve. "okay now I want you all to find a partner and practice blocking, take turns attacking and blocking." As they all got into groups I laughed a little as I saw ruby with her red sword sneaking up on Jenkins. Well I suppose this would be revenge for getting her in the duel. I watched as she slowly snuck up on him and she jumped onto his head and knocked him out with her sword. When Jenkins got up his Marine partner was laughing as he came stomping over to me. "what the fuck was that!" he yelled.

"you need to always be aware of your surroundings. Never let your anger get to you unless you want to accidentally kill you allies." I said as he walked away grumbling back over to his partner. As they all got back to work I saw ruby sneak attack them all causing me to laugh a little bit. As soon as I thought that they did it long enough I called them over. As they all walked over I looked at them all. "to be good with a sword you need to learn the best way you fight with it. I want you all to practice whenever you can. You are all dismissed." As we all walked back into the base I pulled Sally, Conner, and Jenkins to the side. "Sapphire found the coordinates to the frigate. I told her we would leave tomorrow if that's fine with you guys." I said.

"well that was our mission. To find the frigate and collect the data. How did she find it anyway?" Conner said.

"she said she could hear the ships AI. Like it was calling for help." I said.

"Well, all we need to do is collect the data. So see you all in the morning." Jenkins said. As we all said goodnight ruby had come in to my room with me. As soon as we were all settled we got onto our side of the bed and we fell asleep.

In the morning I told the Marine's stationed here to keep an eye on ruby while we left to go to the frigate. We took along a carrier warthog along with a machine gun warthog. We were taking a total of 5 Marine's with us and ironically they were all the Marine's I was training yesterday. As we left the outpost we started to drive straight to the coordinates Sapphire had uncovered. "so what do we know about the midsummer night?" I asked from the turret.

"well she was used for colonizing but had to be changed into a troop carrier." Conner said from the carrier hog.

"well then let's hope that we find some survivors." Jenkins said. We were driving for a couple more hours before we finally spotted something. "Conner I see the frigate. I say about 5 minutes before we reach it." I said.

"acknowledged." As soon as we reached the frigate we left 2 Marine's outside to stand guard while the rest of us went inside. "turn on helmet lights." Conner said. While walking through the very dark hallways we reached a 2 way hallway. "okay this is what is going to happen. Jenkins Sally you come with me. Joseph you take the Marine's down the left while we go right."

"that's I was hoping you would say." As I took the Marine's down the left path we continued walking until I told them to stop. "you hear something sir." One of them asked.

"nope. Just wanted to hand you these." As I pulled out the energy swords they all started to grin under my helmet lights. As they all grabbed an energy sword they all ignited theirs as I put away my assault rifle and activated mine. "so how about a little challenge?" I said over the radio.

"what kind of challenge?" Sally asked over the radio.

"I know you still have your energy swords. So if anything hostile is in here less kills with energy swords buys the drinks when we leave."

"I'll take that challenge." I heard Jenkins say. As I looked at the Marine's they were all smiling at the idea of getting free drinks. "let's keep moving." As we were moving through the frigate I swear I heard movement coming from all around the ship. I was wondering when I should call it in when I heard something coming from up ahead. "Conner. There is something on this ship with us. we are about to be engaged."

"hold fire until you see it is hostile."

"roger that. Be ready." As we all got into a line with our energy swords I waited for the thing to come into our view. Just then I saw it. And it looked was just like those things in Equestria. "Conner these things are hostile. Look for pale green skin on the upper half of the body. These things can infect anything."

"what do you mean anything?"

"they can infect grunts, brutes, elites, anything that they can latch onto." I said as I sliced the creature in half. "we will keep our eyes out bravo." As I turned to look at the Marine's I handed each of them a magnum. "always keep the magnum out. I know these things from these dreams I have been getting." as they nodded we started to run down the hallways. We didn't find any more of those things so that must have been lucky until me found the command center. "Sapphire. Is the AI here?"

"it's here all right."

"spread out and look for a pedestal. You look for a way to turn on the power. As I covered the door I could hear a screech. "found the power switch." As he flipped the switch on the lights started to go on. "we turned on the lights. Sending you coordinates for the bridge."

"coordinates received. We will meet you there."

"sir. I think I found the AI." A Marine yelled. As I ran over I stared at the pedestal I saw a little blue orb. "want me to pull it?" the Marine asked.

"no. let Sapphire do the work."

"who's Sapphire?"

"I'm Sapphire." she said.

"you ready to communicate with the AI?"

"just put me in." as I pulled her out of the back of my helmet and I put her into the pedestal I then saw 2 blue orbs on top of it. "okay. Is there any weapons in here?" I asked the Marine's.

"all we found was a shotgun and a sniper." A Marine said.

"toss me the sniper."

"are you sure you don't want the shotgun sir?"

"yes I am sure. Sally wanted me to practice with it anyway." As they tossed me the sniper I put it onto my back as the Marine put the shotgun onto his back. "Joseph." I heard Sapphire say. As I walked back over I saw that she was in her human form. "yank me." As I pulled her out and put her back into my helmet she popped up onto my visor. "the ship's AI is called Maria, she was mainly used to store intel and the humans on the ship did all the actual maintenance. But there is something. The covenant were here before us but they didn't take her. All they did was ask her questions. Mainly about cruiser maintenance. Like as if their ship was broken. As soon as they left she shut off the power in the ship and was offline ever since." Sapphire said.

"well is there a way to bring her with us?" I asked her.

"well you could put her into your helmet as well but you might feel some jolts at first."

"well it's a risk we have to take." I said as I pulled out the AI chip from the pedestal I touched it with sapphires chip and the light disappeared in the left hand and it went into the other. "okay here goes nothing." As I put the 2 AI's into my head I felt a little jolt as I saw them both appear on my visor. "why hello Maria." I said.

"hello."

"Conner. I got the intel and data from the bridge. You almost here?"

"ETA is 1 minute. Have you also been hearing screeches?" he asked.

"yes I have. I think there are more of those things here then possible."

"alert, me have encountered hostiles out here. I repeat we have encountered hostiles out here. What are your orders?"

"I am sending you coordinates to meet up with us at the bridge."

"coordinates received. Johnny. Let's go." As I heard him stop talking I saw that Conner and the others got into the room. "so where is the intel?" he asked.

"right here." I said hitting my helmet.

"so how much of it is there?" Jenkins asked. As I pulled out my chip I put it into the pedestal and they both appeared. "this is Maria. She is this ships AI." I said.

"do you know how dangerous it is to have 2 AI's?" Sally said with a worried tone.

"well no I didn't. besides its too late to separate the now." I said.

"so Maria. What how much intel do you got?" Jenkins asked.

"all of it." She said.

"then why are we complaining about all of this. We got the intel so now we can leave." Jenkins said. Just then I started to hear gunfire. "hey Sally catch." I said as I threw her the sniper. "thanks Joseph. You sure do know how to treat a lady." She said smiling. As I ignited my energy sword I grabbed Sapphire and Maria and I put them back into my helmet and we all started to run off towards the gunfire. "fall back Johnny I got you covered." I heard as more gunfire. As soon as we reached where the gunfire was coming from I saw that where they were shooting came what looked like a horde of those things. "I do also have intel on those creatures as I observed them before I shut down." I heard Maria say.

"well tell me." I said.

"these creatures are called Inferi redivivus. Or the flood. It means the dead reanimated or the parasite. They were first released by the covenant on accident and they searched for a way to destroy them all. The flood was responsible for consuming most of the sentient life in the galaxy but was almost completely wiped out by beings called the forerunners who thought they actually wiped them out. There are a total of 19 forms of these creatures that are currently known. They prefer humans and not even the forerunners knew why. And that is basically all I have on them." Maria said as I started to hack and slash them.

"well anything helps at the moment." I said as I tossed the 2 Marine's energy swords.

"alright time to get out of here." Conner said.

"marking the exit on your hud Joseph." I heard Sapphire say. As I looked at my visor a dot appeared about 50 meters ahead of us. "follow me." I yelled. As we started to run down the hallway. Hacking and slashing on our way down the hall against the onslaught of enemies. "20 more meters before we reach the exit." I yelled. We were almost to the exit when I heard a scream behind us. when I turned around one of the Marine's was trapped by a tentacle wrapped around his waist and his energy sword was on the ground. "Maria, what is that thing?" I asked.

"that is one of the most dangerous forms of the flood. It's called a juggernaut. Almost nothing can penetrate it." She said. Well fuck it. As I started to run back to save the Marine Conner looked at me in between slashes. "Joseph. What are you doing?" he yelled.

"leaving no Marine behind." I said as I jumped and sliced off the tentacle holding the Marine. As he fell onto his feet he grabbed his energy sword and started to run. "guys. Go without me." I yelled.

"Joseph. What are you saying?" Sally asked.

"I know that one of us needs to sacrifice ourselves to let the others live. Tell ruby. I'm sorry." I said as I ran into the horde of flood.

"Joseph! NOOOOOO!" Sally yelled.

"Sally. He made his own choice. We can try to save him later. for now we need to get outta here." I heard Conner say. As I watched them run out the exit between slashes I was relieved that they made it out as I continued to hack and slash my way through them all before I felt a sudden pain in the back of my head and I hit the floor unconscious.


	6. Chapter 5

"Come on Joseph, get up please." I heard Sapphire say.

"He's waking up. Want to give him a jolt?" I heard Maria ask.

"Don't even think about it." I said as I opened my eyes. "Where are we?"

"Well we are currently still aboard the Midsummer Night. Where on the ship I do not know." Sapphire said. As I got up and started to walk around I found my weapons lying over in the corner of the room. As I picked them up I realized that my 2 energy swords were missing. "If I find out that one of the flood took them I will slaughter them." I muttered. As I picked up my 2 magnums and put them onto my sides I put my assault rifle and DMR on my back but I left out a shotgun that I found. When I was done I noticed a door. When I walked over to it before I opened it I heard what sounded like talking. "Ahdjw ejsouwmd." I heard something say.

"Sapphire. What is that?" I asked.

"It sounds like elite language. Let me turn on your helmets translator." I felt a jolt as it came on and now I could hear what they were saying.

"What about the human. He has the energy swords of our once great general. Why didn't we kill him." I heard an elite say.

"Because our new general wants to interrogate the human. He wants to know how he got the energy swords." I heard another say.

"Uh hello?" I said. Just then the door opened and I lifted the shotgun in the face of both the elites. "Calm down human." I heard one say.

"Why should I calm down?" I asked.

"Because we only want to ta- wait you can understand us?" the left one said.

"Thanks to Sapphire." I said.

"Well that will make it that much easier on us." I heard from an elite that just rounded the corner.

"general." The elites said pulling out their swords and bowing.

"At ease my brothers. Wait out here." He said as he walked into the room and as they closed it. "Please sit down." The general said. As I walked over and sat down I kept my shotgun on my shoulder and my finger on the trigger. "All I have to ask is 2 questions human. First of how did you get our previous generals swords?"

"When I killed him I took them and I have been using them ever since."

"Okay then next question do you know cruiser maintenance?" he asked.

"I dabble. Why do you ask elite?" I said with a tiny bit of anger.

"Then you are not going to die if you help us fix the cruiser." He said.

"And if I refuse?"

"Then all the humans at your little base will die." When he said that I immediately stood up with my shotgun pointed at him. "Don't you dare touch my sister." I said with a lot of anger.

"Then you do what we want. And we do what you want." I was about to answer when there was an explosion. The general and I both looked at the door when it went flying as it hit the general knocking him into the wall with the door covering him. When I looked at the door flood started to pour in. as I picked back up my shotgun I started to make quick work of the flood as I slowly started to go out the door. That was when I realized that I saw that the general had my swords. So I quickly ran back in and grabbed them as I ignited them and ran back through the door. While running whenever I looked down a hallway I saw covenant fighting the flood. But when I looked down another hallway I saw infected covenant chasing after grunts. So I decided fuck it as I charged the infected covenant and killed them. As the grunts looked at me they ran over and hugged me. Weird. Before running away.

As I started to run again I found the mess hall. And it was a bunch of pods that looked like eggs. _A human on this ship? How fortunate. _I heard as I turned around with my assault rifle I saw nothing there. _If there is one human alive that would mean that there are more._ I heard again as I started to run. _You can run but you can't hide human. This is my planet. And you are not allowed to leave! _"Sapphire Maria. What is that thing?" I asked.

"You need to get out of here now." Maria said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because what's talking is the most dangerous thing on the planet. RUN!" as I started to run even faster I started to fire at the flood with my assault rifle that were in front of me. "Exit in ten meters." I heard Sapphire say. As I kept on running I saw the exit as I ran through it. As soon as I got out I turned around and started to open fire on the opening trying to kill all the flood chasing me. Just then there was an explosion at the opening and I stopped shooting with my assault rifle as I stared at the door wondering why it exploded when I looked behind me and saw a scorpion. I saw the driver pop out of it and wave at me to run over and that is just what I did. As I reached the scorpion the driver had gotten into the turret as I got into the driver seat. As we started to drive away we were going at a pretty good speed. "Sapphire. Coordinates for the base."

"Already done." She said as a dot appeared on my visor and I turned towards the dot and increased the speed. While driving I noticed a warthog driving towards us. "Hey Marine. Are they on our side." After a couple seconds I heard the Marine open fire. As the warthog whizzed pass us I noticed that all the Marine's in the warthog. Were infected. "Son of a bitch." I said as I rotated the turret and fired at the warthog blowing it up. When the cannon reset back to its original position we continued driving. When I looked at my visor all we had to do was turn the ridge and…

It was a battleground. I saw the Marine's on the turrets trying to mow them all down as they charged the gate. I saw the others at the gates with their energy swords hacking and slashing their way through any flood that got near. "Hey Sapphire. Prioritize targets for me please." I said.

"Hooking up to the tank. And done." I watched as a crosshair appeared onto my visor and I rotated the tank and fired. Every time I eliminated my target another appeared. As I started to get closer to the base I saw that the Marine's were full of renewed courage as they started to mow down the last of the flood. As we entered the base the Marine got out first before I did. As I got out ruby ran over to me and gave me a hug. When she let go the others ran over. "How in the fucking world did you live Joseph?" Jenkins asked.

"Let's say thanks to the covenant." I said.

"I don't really want to ask." Conner said.

"Well we have a lot to talk about." I said as we started to walk into the base. "Hey Maria. What was that thing you said was the most dangerous thing on the planet?" I asked.

"It was called Inferi Sententia, or Gravemind, or Thinking dead. It is the ultimate intelligence and it controls all the flood forms. It is created by merging bodies and biomasses of different life forms to help create the first stage called a proto-Gravemind. Even different types of flood are repurposed to help with the creation. It is said that there can only be one Gravemind at a time but there have been sightings of them on forerunner artifacts." She said.

"Forerunner artifacts?" I said.

"Yes. They created these rings that helps neutralize the flood. They also created a lot of other things that not even I know about. But the Gravemind is able to communicate with all the flood forms." She finished saying.

"Well since we have you now is there a way to separate you from the chip without harming Sapphire?" Jenkins asked as we sat down with some food.

"I am searching through my data to see if it is possible. So far all the attempts I have found have failed and always with the loss of both AI's." she said.

"That means I have a new friend." Sapphire said. "How about you copy all of your data into a data chip?"

"That could work but I will need your help to replicate my data Sapphire. I have over 100 gigs worth of data." Maria said.

"Well then we better get started. Joseph if you don't mind putting us on a pedestal." As I pulled out my chip and put it in a computer Jenkins pulled out a data chip and inserted it into the computer. "So any word from the admiral?" I asked.

"Not yet so far." Conner said.

"Hey joey." Ruby said.

"Yes ruby?"

"Can we train with energy swords after you are done?" she asked.

"Sure. In fact I also collected a bunch more swords from when I escaped the crashed frigate." I said as I put down the backpack. "yay." She said.

"You guys up for some training?" I asked.

"Sure."

As we finished eating I fetched the Marine's from before and we all went to the front gate. As we all got out there I ignited both of my swords and I created both of my duel ended swords. "Today you are going to try to impress me. Now. Attack me." I said. As they all ignited their energy swords they all charged me. Conner was the first one to engage me. But I quickly parried his strike as I quickly eliminated him. Then Jenkins and Sally engaged me and I also eliminated them. The Marine's I also took out easily but it was ruby that was the problem. She was still faster than me and she was quick to react. Every time I tried to slash at her she jumped back. But she had one problem. She was too predictable as I intercepted her last attack and I got her. She smiled as soon as she got up and when she looked behind me and when I looked behind me I saw about 10 Marine's standing with faces in awe. "What are you looking at." I said as they all started to applaud. "COVENANT!" I heard from the wall. As I looked at where he was pointing I saw a giant army of covenant as they opened fire on us. "Into the base." I yelled as we all ran into the base and closed the gate just as a Plasma mortar hit the gate. "Get somebody into that tank." I yelled. As Sally and a Marine ran into the tank I saw a crate that was unopened. When I ran over and I opened it I smiled. As I grabbed one of them I quickly ran onto the wall just as one of our mounted turrets got hit by a mortar, destroying it. As I set up shot on the wall I pointed it at one of the wraiths. "Say hello, to my little friend." I said as I fired the rocket launcher. The rocket sailed over the army of covenant and it hit the wraith directly destroying it. "YES!" I yelled. As I looked at the army I noticed something coming up from behind them. Flood. "Everybody be ready to help the covenant." I yelled.

"Wait what!" Sally yelled.

"The flood are coming up behind the covenant. Whoever is a good shot with a sniper get up here with one." After a couple seconds about 15 Marine's ran up here including Sally and they all took aim. Take out the closest targets first. Ready aim. FIRE!" I yelled as they all opened fire I could see the covenant wondering what we were shooting at when they all looked behind them and they saw the flood. The grunts and jackals started to run over to us as the wraiths blew up. As soon as the covenant reached the wall multiple ranger's jet packed onto the wall. At first I thought they were going to kill us when they all took aim at the flood with their focus rifles and they opened fire. "I need close combat teams down by the gate." I yelled as Marine's with shotguns and elites with swords ran to the gate. "Jenkins. Get a team of demolitions and get onto the tower." When I looked back I saw that Jenkins had gathered 5 Marine's and they started to head towards the tower. I then noticed the general elite with the group at the front gate. I ran down to him and he didn't notice me until I tapped his shoulder and he turned around and saw me. "Hello again human." He said.

"So you came here to kill us didn't you?" I said.

"When you escaped I had put a tracker on you to find where your base was. Then I came with my entire army to try to destroy it you pathetic human. But don't think we are allies human." He said as he got back to slicing and dicing. As I ran into the building I heard an explosion coming from the back. Before I ran to where the explosion came from I quickly jumped to the computer to find it say complete so I pulled them both and I put them into my head. When I ran to where the explosion came from there was a big gaping hole in the back. "Guys we have trouble in the ba-" I didn't even get to finish my sentence as another explosion happened knocking me into a wall knocking me out.

**Hey boys and girls reading this story. I got a couple things to say. First of all this is where ****Equestria's ODST**** starts. The last chapter for this story will be put up once that story gets finished I will put up the last chapter to this story. Well that is all I got to say so this is MLP Brony Fifer signing off. Chow.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys and girls reading my story. I got a couple things to say. First of all I am going to be making a new my little pony story. But it will have a lot of gore in it. So. I need some help since I don't like to type about gore but I need to, to complete my goal. My goal is to make a story for every genre there is for every topic I want to write about. So. I am asking my readers for some help. I will be choosing one person to help me write my story and they will get credit. So if you want to be my co-writer send me a PM and I will ask you some questions and then I will need a piece of your work. Well that is all I got to say so this is MLP Brony Fifer signing off. Chow.**

**WARNING MAJOR SCENE ALERT**

"Come on Joseph get up." I heard Sapphire say. As I slowly opened my eyes I saw that I wasn't falling to my death anymore. I was back in the real world and trapped on a wall by something I don't know. "I'm awake Sapphire. Are the others with you?" I asked her.

"Yes they are here. We woke up before you. So we died again huh." Sapphire said.

"Yes we did. What happened while I was out?" I asked.

"The flood dragged us into this room and attached us to this wall." Sam said. As I struggled I realized that I wasn't that bonded to the wall as I just pulled myself out. As soon as I was off the wall I brushed myself off. When I ran to the door I heard movement outside. "Joseph. I think you know what we have to do." Sapphire said.

"Fine. I guess it's the only way to get out of this. Where is it?" I asked.

"Found it. It's a couple rooms over but the hallway has 3 flood in it." Sapphire said. As I burst out the door I had crashed into the nearest flood at the door and it slammed into the wall. I then quickly put my knife into the other 2 flood and I ran into the room. And right there was the Spartan armor. "How do I do this?" I asked.

"Just touch me to the suit and then step in." as I touched the suit I felt all 3 of them leave me and they the middle of the suit opened. As I stepped into it, it started to close and I immediately felt taller. I picked up my left arm and the armor then closed on it locking it in. I then lifted my right arm and it also locked. I did the same with my legs as I felt the armor detach from the stand and now I knew how heavy Spartan armor could be. "Systems are all operational." Sam said.

"Visor modes are good." Sapphire said.

"Shields are starting up." Maria said.

"You ready for some payback Joseph?" Sapphire asked.

"Let's do this." I said as I walked over to a wall and then I punched it breaking the foot thick cemented wall. Now guess who has the power. I said as I walked through it and I was outside the building. I saw that they had taken all the Marine's and elites that had survived as hostages. But I then saw one of them grabbed a women Marine and they dragged her out of site of the others. I then watched a infection form walk slowly over to it and then it started to crawl all around her body before it stopped just above her breast. And then it dug inside of her. I watched as the 2 flood let her go and she started to go into spasms. I saw the flood skin start to appear on her arm and then as she stood up and turned around she was no longer human. "shit." I muttered.

As I slowly walked staying hidden along the edge none of the flood had seen me as I reentered the building. Inside the room I just entered was a couple armor attachments like the ones the major used when we dueled. "Sam what are these?" I asked.

"These are all different abilities that can be put onto the armor. There is a hologram, armor lock, which is an improved version of the suits current one, also a elite's active camouflage. Want to have a bit of fun?" Sam said.

"What do I have to do?" I asked.

"Just put them onto your back and I will get into work installing them. But you can only use one at a time or else there is a chance the suit will give out and explode." Sam said.

"It's a chance we will have to take." As I picked up the first one I put it to my back. When I let go a couple seconds went by and then I felt a sharp jolt and then I did the same with the other 2. I then felt a very big amount of pain and then it quickly went away. "You still alive Joseph?" Sam asked.

"Yes I am." As I started to continue walking and then I finally found the weapon room. "Retract small weapon compartment." I said. As 2 storages opened up on both of my thighs I put a magnum and one of my energy swords in the left thigh and the same with the other. When they closed I grabbed a shotgun. "Open back compartments." As they opened I put a shotgun in the left and a DMR in the right. As they closed I grabbed an assault rifle and I was feeling happy. "It's payback time." I said as I lept through a wall and into the flood army below. As I landed on the first flood killing it I started to shoot short burst at the surrounding flood with the assault rifle and then I threw it at a charging flood and it impaled in the floods tentacles sending it flying into the courtyard through the gates. Damn I am strong. As I walked through the gates all the flood in there looked at me. I then cracked my knuckles. "Time to get busy." I said just before I charged and slammed into the flood closest to me and then I ripped its head off and I knocked out another with it. Or at least I think I knocked it out. But oh well. When the elites and Marine's saw me engaging the flood they all got into hand to hand combat with the flood closest to them. As I sucker punched another in the mouth I like super kicked it into 2 flood that were about to jump an elite. When the elite saw what I did it waved before turning back to the fight. I was then tackled to the ground and as I turned over a flood had surprised me but then I kicked it off of me sending it straight into the air as I pulled out the shotgun and it landed on the tip of the barrel and then it was no more as I shot and it went into a bunch of pieces.

As soon as all the flood were dead a couple Marine's ran over. "Thanks for the help sir. When did you get here?" a man asked.

"What do you mean? I was always here." I said as I then recognized them. They were some of the Marine's that I had trained a little with the energy sword. "General? Man how good you look in that armor. How it holding up Sapphire?" he asked.

"Well I do have a little help in here but its good." She said.

"I will ask later. For now they took half of the Marine's to the frigate. They only killed the covenant they wanted. The elites here are all that's left." He said.

"Want to come and give some payback?" I asked.

"You know it sir. Marines! Mount up." He yelled as they all ran to vehicles. I then walked over to the elites. "You are the last ones here. I suggest you get out of here before more come." I said. As I walked over to the warthogs I got into the driver seat of a carrier and some of the Marine's got in with me. As we all started to drive off we had 5 carrier hogs and a couple machine gun ones as well. "Maria. Tell me more about the Gravemind." I said.

"Well it is the most intelligent of all the flood. It is said that it can communicate with all the other flood and give them orders. That was why the flood took prisoners." Maria said.

"ETA is 1 minute." Sapphire said.

"WEAPONS READY!" I yelled. I swear I could literately hear all of the Marine's load ammo into their weapons as we were driving. As soon as the frigate was in sight that was when I saw the army. There were so many flood that even the master chief couldn't kill them all. "ENGAGE!" as the machine guns opened fire we were going straight through the army of flood. I watched painfully as I sat a machine gun warthog try to ram a tank but it was stopped dead in its tracks and I could hear them scream while we kept on driving. "Do not try to run over the big ones, I repeat do not try to run over the big ones." I yelled as we continued to drive. Just then an explosion happened right in front of the warthog and we flipped through the air and then landed on our side. In the middle of the flood army. "General's warthog is down. I repeat general's warthog is down. Falling back to support." I heard over the radio.

"No keep on going to objective. We will meet you there." I said over the radio. "Everybody up. We are going to have to flip the warthog back up and defend against the flood around us. You 2 get to work on the warthog. You 2 help me fend off the flood." As the 2 Marine's ran over to the warthog me and the other 2 started to open fire on the flood. They were all moving like they didn't feel like we were a threat at the moment. As I reloaded my shotgun the 2 Marine's had gotten the warthog back on all 4 and they were giving us cover fire. As I ran back to the warthog the others got back in and that was when they charged. But I was already speeding off with the Marine's firing at them all. "We are back in the warthog. About to reach objective entrance."

As we reached the frigate entrance the Marine's had set up shop there. They were using the warthogs as cover while they were shooting at the flood. As we got to the barricade the Marine's with me got out and joined the efforts of pushing back the flood. As I got out I ran to the entrance just as a flood pulled a Marine from the barricade and away from us and I could hear her screaming all the way until it cut off suddenly. "We now have a read on the other Marine's. But like every few minutes we lose one of their blips." A Marine told me.

"I'm going in alone. Come after once you see that only a few Marines are still alive out here." I said as I ran in at full speed running over and I think killing it at the same time but it didn't even hinder my running as I was charging through the hallway. When I stopped running I was just outside the door where all the Marines were. _One by one they will all fall. Until I will be free from this planet. That was my vow. To kill them ONE BY ONE. _I heard something yell from inside the room."Sam. Activate camouflage." As I quietly entered the room it was as big as an auditorium in a school. And sitting at the far back was the most largest and ugly flood I have ever seen. "The Gravemind." I heard Maria mutter.

So this was the Gravemind. It reminded me of a large jungle tree. I then saw it move a large tentacle to something above and behind me and when it started to pull away its tentacle and struggling in its grasp was a marine trying to break free. As the Marine was lifted towards the Gravemind she was then tossed into the air screaming and then gulped down by the Gravemind. I could still see the marine struggling to get out as she slowly went down its throat. "Shit. Maria. How do I stop all fucking this?" I whispered.

"The only way to kill it would be to blow up the frigate. But that would mean leaving one of us behind…" Maria said.

"There has to be another way Maria. There has to be another way. I can't lose any of you." I said. As I kept on thinking about ways to get them out of here when I got an idea. "Sam, turn of camouflage."

"But what about-"

"Just do it." As I stood up and started walking my camouflage turned off and the flood screeched as they saw me. "Look. It's a Spartan." I heard a Marine say. _So a demon was what has been killing my brethren? _ I heard it say.

"Yeah. That was me. Now release them." I said.

_So you say that I should listen to you? But why should I let them go?_

"Because if you don't I will kick. Your. Ass."

_DESTROY HIM. _As I turned around I pulled out the DMR I shot 3 flood that had lept off from the stage behind me and as they fell to the ground dead I climbed up to where they had jumped off from. As soon as I got up here I found 8 of them up here including Sally, Conner, and Jenkins. As I ran over and untied them they all grabbed their weapons. "Thank you Spartan. They took a fellow Marine's sister away from us when we were brought here." Conner said.

"YOU MEAN THEY TOOK RUBY!" I yelled.

"How do you know ruby?" Sally asked as I took off my helmet they saw my face. "Joseph! Your alive. But for now let's kill this fucker." Jenkins said as he grabbed an assault rifle. As I turned around it looked like the Gravemind was having a hissy fit. _AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHH. COME TO ME MY SONS AND DAUGHTERS. COME AND KILL THIS DEMON. _I heard the flood all around and I think even outside the frigate screech "general. They aren't coming at us. They are all charging into the frigate. What the hell did you do in there?" I heard over the radio.

"Keep on killing those things. The more there are the harder it will be for me to find ruby." I said as I turned back to the Gravemind. "You guys get out of here." I said as I put back on my helmet.

"But what about you?" a Marine asked.

"Let's just say that I might be bringing down the house." I said as I charged the tanks in front of the Gravemind. As I jumped off I pulled out my energy swords and I stabbed the tank I first landed on and I jumped off just in time as the tank to the left of me slammed down and ensured that I killed the tank. As I jumped back the other 2 tanks started to change. "Maria. What are they doing?" I asked as I landed on the floor.

"Since they are pure flood they have multiple forms they can change to. Look out." As I jumped out of the way what looked like green crystals started shooting at where I was just standing. "Ranged form." Maria said. As I started to run into cover more of those crystals started to shoot at me. As I slid behind cover grabbing out my assault rifle I started to shoot the flood rangers. As I was shooting they covered themselves with their hard skin and I took advantage of that as I ran out of the cover and I charged them. As I reached them they reopened and I took the chance as I stabbed them both with energy swords and as they struggled to get them out I held them there until they moved no more. When I took them out I heard a familiar scream. "Ruby? RUBY!" I yelled as I completely put the Gravemind out of my mind as I put away the energy swords and pulled out the shotgun and I ran into the hallways as the screams continued.

While running through the hallways I ran across multiple Marine's fending off the flood from getting to the Gravemind. I watched painfully as a Marine was just torn apart, piece by piece, by a tank. But as I ran past I threw a frag over to the same tank and it blew up after I got about 3 feet past the hallway. "Marine's, I need you all to follow my signal." I said. As I continued to run I saw yellow blips coming up behind me. I slowed down so they could catch up. As soon as they caught up we all started to run again. As soon as we reached the door the screams were coming from I had about 20 Marine's with me and that didn't include Sally, Conner, and Jenkins. As I looked at the Marine on the other side of the door she nodded as I moved in front of the door and kicked it down. Then we all started to pile in and standing at the far side of the room was a juggernaut. And it was holding ruby. "Put her down you son of a bitch." I said as it screeched over ruby's crying.

"Help me." She said in between sobs and crying.

"Don't worry ruby. We will get you away from it." I said. As Sapphire marked spots to shoot I sent them to sally's HUD as well and then we opened fire. As the juggernaut dropped ruby and as soon as she ran over all the Marine's opened fire at the juggernaut but it rushed past us pushing apart the Marine's and as it trampled over the Marine that had just reached the door killing him. As 3 of the Marine's gave chase I put down my shotgun and I started to calm down ruby. "It's okay, it's okay, I'm here, big brother is here." I kept on saying as she slowly started to calm down. As soon as she stopped crying the Marine's that hunted down the juggernaut ran back into the room with smiles on their faces. "The juggernaut?"

"Let's just say that it won't be breathing for a very! Long time." As I smiled they went back out into the hallway to help their fellow Marine's hold off the flood until we were ready to move out. "You ready to get out of here ruby?" I asked. As she nodded her head I got up and we all started to run out the door and as soon as the Marine's saw us running they started to run with us. "Conner. I need you guys to try and radio in that we need support out here. Meet up with the Marine's at the warthog barricade. I have sent coordinates to your hud." I said.

"Roger that joseph. I never thought that I would be taking orders from you." Conner said. As they continued running I slowed down and I watched them run out of here with ruby. As I burst back into the room with the Gravemind it was no longer here. Instead it looked like it left behind a husk. "Maria. Where is the core?" I asked.

"Should be about 5 levels up. Planning on blowing it up?" she asked.

"Yes I do." As I started to walk towards the door I threw a few frags at the husk and as I shut the door and started to walk away the doors flew off as the explosion went off and the doors hit the wall on the other side. As I continued to run down hallways shooting any flood that got into my way. As I jumped over another flood and shot another just behind it I left behind a live frag that blew me forwards just like I wanted it to. "Turn left in 2 more hallways to reach the core." As I busted down the door to the core I ran in. as I sat down at the console I took out the girls and I put them in. "I need you girls to locate the Gravemind and set the core on a meltdown timer. Can you do that?" I asked.

"We can do it." Sapphire said as they all disappeared. I then heard something behind me and as I turned around I was sent flying from the console into the wall to the right of the front door. As I looked up I saw nothing there. What the fuck? I thought as I stood back up I was then hit in the gut and then picked up and thrown and I knocked over the chair at the console. "Shit. This thing is fucking invisible." I said as I got up. As I got up I started to look around the room and then I saw a glimmer coming from the left as I jumped and it screeched in anger as I pulled out an energy sword and I stabbed. As I stabbed it, it became visible and I had gotten it in the middle of the tentacles and it fell over as I pulled out the sword. As I ran back over to the console I could see the girls. "The Gravemind is no longer on the ship but the core is set to go boom in 5 minutes. Longest I could set it to sorry." Sam said. As I pulled them out an explosion happened from the right from outside the door. As I started to run explosions were happening left and right and I saw an unfortunate flood get totally raped by 3 large explosions.

As I was running an explosion caused debris to block the exit I had to find another way out. So I just continued to run. "We got 3 minutes left Joseph." Sapphire said.

"I need another way out Sapphire." I said.

"There should be another way out about 3 floors up." As I started to run I found some stairs and I started to run up them. I was almost to the floor I needed when an explosion happened which sent the stairs falling straight down with me with them. "Joseph. We are all back at the base. We are coming back for you. Are you still alive?" Conner asked over the radio.

"Yes I'm alive. But not for much longer."

"What do you mean big brother?" I heard ruby ask over the radio.

"It means that Sally and the others are going to have to take care of you for a long time." I said.

"But you will come back right?" she asked and I could hear her cry a little. As I tried to push the debris from the stairs off of me but it wouldn't budge. "No ruby. It means that I can no longer see you again and you can't see me."

"Please come back! Please!" I could hear her yelling between her sobs. "10 seconds Joseph. So this is the end. It was nice working with you all." Sapphire said.

"I will always love you ruby. No matter what." I said as the timer reached zero. And the entire frigate exploded.

**Hey guys and girls reading this story all I got today is one thing to say. And that is the name of the next story to this series. And that story name is ****The Life As A Spartan.**** I will get to work on that as soon as I can but I will put it up so don't worry. Well that is all I got to say so this is MLP Brony Fifer signing off. Chow.**


End file.
